I Am But a Chapter In My Book
by 4braxas
Summary: Tower of God - Two powerful wave controllers, Amy and Baam, meet during a test on 67th Floor. Two continue their travels together, ending up on 71st Floor, a giant forest covered plaetou. Each floor testing ones abilities, what awaits this time, and how long can they walk the path unhurt?


„_When I was little, my parent always read me stories. Happy stories, with beautiful common girls meeting their perfect prince. Together, they would overcome any trouble and live happily ever after. I grew tired of such stories. They felt generic, stale, common. Cheap.  
So I decided to write my own story. And I was given that chance by a rabbit with a creepy smile and a cheerleader's bat too big for his own good. As if hearing my thoughts, he formed the creepiest smile possible, from ear to ear. What a scary rabbit._"

A test was in progress on 67th Floor, a free-for-all. The objective wasn't to capture, catch, destroy… It was to test and grade ones position performance. But it was nothing like the usual testing of positions, there were no stationary targets and warm meals, but out in the wild, Regular against a Regular. If one so desired, they could form teams, and they did.  
The testing was done over a course of one week, among one hundred Regulars. But among the hundred, two stood out. Monsters, they were called. But they did not look so. Young, beautiful, elegant. Even in the chaos of battle, their moves were flowing, without a wasted action, their every move calculated. To see them was a treat for ones sore eyes. To face them, was having hell run through you, for even hottest hell feared a wave too big. Their overwhelming strength was unmatched, emanating, freezing in place anyone unprepared.  
And then the two waves met.  
Their clash as loud as a thunder, their moves violent as a storm. Atmosphere they created left any unlucky bystander with a feeling as if submerged under a lake. And in the middle, its creators. Truly a place for such monsters. The storm raged on.  
Test came to an end when a loud sound was broadcasted over the area's speakers. Test Administrators officially confirmed the test as over, and informed all remaining Regulars to take one day rest in their respective lodgings, before the result are given in exactly 24 hours.  
After a short wait, Test Administrators entered the room, without much surprise on their face. The scene in front of them was as they expected. Out of hundred seats, only sixteen were taken, Regulars clearly divided into two groups. Those who feared monsters, and two who ate monsters. Larger group of fourteen wore faces of survivors, worn out, happy to have seen this nightmare true. On the other side of the hall, sat two lonely, sad figures, for sharks do not swim with the fish. Everyone looked at them, eyes filled with fear. Test Administrators well understood why, for they too looked at the pair with uncertain eyes, what they might become, what they already are. Their potential was frightening, they did not belong to these shallow waters.

Three years had passed since that day.  
Their heads pointed toward the night sky, one looking at nothing in particular.  
„_Hey, Baam_?" – asked the girl with long chestnut hair.  
„_…_" – was his usual response.  
„_What's the sky like tonight?_"  
„_Empty._"  
She knew what that actually meant. He was troubled.  
„_Hey, Amy_?" – it was Baam's turn to ask.  
„_Hmm?_"  
„_How does the story of two travelers end?_"  
„_I don't know… I haven't figured it out yet._" – Amy said, feeling a bit down. Turning her head, her eyes as if looking into him. „_But don't worry, the bad guys never catch them._" – her face lighting up.  
„_The night sky lit up._"  
Amy knew this will be another quiet night.

Amy was a beautiful girl, her long, wavy chestnut hair reached almost to her hips, her skin pale as moonlight and smoother than silk reflected light that shined upon her, making her seem as if glowing faintly. Her figure was an arrow going straight through the hearts of men, and a thorn for all women who had to chase said men back to their side. Her face was soft and kind, yet mature, radiating grace and confidence, eyes so blue, skies and oceans felt jealous, her movement that of a finest dancer. Her clothes were simple though. A tight long sleeved blue shirt with a hood, and black phat pants. She always though it left an impression of a robe. Often she was mistaken for royalty, though it wouldn't be entirely wrong ether. Amy was once offered to become a princess, to be blessed with the power of Zahard, King of the Tower. But to everyone's surprise, she refused, saying she doesn't like fairy tales. Her refusal was strong enough, no more questions were asked, but she wasn't treated same after that. After starting the climb and taking the standard positions test, being positioned as a wave controller, she made a name for herself, showing everyone just what wave controllers can do. Her talent was unseen, and complimented with her skill, she became an overwhelming force for any team to deal with. „_Presence of a young goddess_" they would say. Eyes of the most prominent figures in the Tower were watching her climb. One would think, with her beauty and power, she would have found a team to travel with. But she would always be treated as a goddess, worshiped almost. She hated that, all treated her like that.  
Except for Baam, in whom she found a perfect traveling companion. His strength rivaling hers, their fights never ending with a conclusion.  
For the last three years they traveled together, working in pair, they were unmatched. Test Administrators soon realized this, and had to make some adjustments to the their tests, just to even the playing field for everyone else, and to put that potential to good use. The pair didn't mind, instead welcoming the challenge.  
But it wasn't all fun and games for them. Her companion, Baam was wanted by several organizations, and even though by rules he was untouchable as the one who still climbs the Tower, attempts at his life were made in secrecy. The next test won't be any different, there were no exceptions.

Testing Facility and Regular's District of the 71st Floor was one of the largest of its kind, with the entire floor being reserved just for Regulars Testing. Entering the Floor without permission was a suicide, teleportation was impossible thanks to a deal made with the Guardian. Only way to enter was through the complex cave system of the Tower, for which purpose several Guides were made available.  
The floor itself was a beautiful, forest covered plateau, surrounded by sea from all sides, with one mountain at the edge of the plateau, like a pillar supporting the ceiling, whose caves lead up the Tower.  
Testing itself was done differently on this floor. All Regulars were given simple instructions. Obtain a small safe box and a key from the forest and return to the Testing Building. Many of these were scattered across the whole floor, and each made a unique set, so tests lasted long. Amy and Baam have spent several months here already, and have only found the key. But they knew the whereabouts of the matching chest. It was held by another team. A very loud team, so they weren't hard to track. They would always leave a lot of mess.

„_Baam._" – Amy called for him. „_I'll go and scout ahead, see if they calmed down, check the surroundings and anything we might have to look out for. The usual._" – she said with a smile. „_I'll leave the key to my heart with you._"  
With a slight nod, Baam approved. And then realized the joke she placed in, without him noticing. He waved his hand slightly with a sigh, showing defeat. Amy chuckled, handed him the key and quickly disappeared.  
As the enemy camp was getting closer and closer, she slowed down and felt the shinsoo around the camp.  
„_No bombs, no lighthouses, very little disturbances in the flow of shinsoo, this group certainly understands how to hide their presence. If they weren't so loud earlier, we wouldn't have found them this soon._"  
Approaching a bit more, Amy could see all the members of the group.  
„_Right, time for the headcount._"  
She was counting the number of members in the team and trying to identify them. They were oddly familiar. She suddenly felt pulses of shinsoo coming from direction of the home camp. It was a technique two of them developed together. Attacks coming from this technique were fast, devastating and deceiving, but very localized. Pulsing of shinsoo was a side product and could be felt by anyone, but only two of them understood its patterns, and could therefore pinpoint the direction from where it was coming. They usually used it only when fighting in pair, because thanks to the pulses, they could synchronize perfectly without flaw. None had a counter for it. It was Baam's way to tell her he's having fun without her. And then it struck her.  
„_This team, it's them!_"  
Then she felt a strong wave…  
After a short pause caused by the chilling shock of the wave she thought „_This is not good!_"

It was about two hours since Amy left to scout the enemy, but Baam certainly wasn't lonely. A small group of four came by looking for trouble, and they didn't seem like they wanted to talk, leaving him with no choice but to fight them off. They weren't stupid, that much was obvious to Baam, and they seemed well enough coordinated to cause trouble for bigger teams. They knew what they were doing, but not this time.  
First attack came in a form of a particularly long needle, which was easy enough to dodge, but the attack's purpose wasn't to hurt. As Baam dodged he was greeted with a snow-white blade, its user slashing wide, giving Baam only one save direction to dodge to. As he landed firmly on the ground a strong current of shinsoo hit him from above. He knew where this was going, so he pretended his moves to be restricted. Baam was surprised with how many rare items this team had, and this shinsoo density one was rare indeed. Surrounding him from three sides, they were ready to pounce, confident in their superiority. But then the most unexpected happened. Baam just jumped up, directly opposite to the flow of dense shinsoo that was supposed to restrict his movements to zero. Enemy wave controller couldn't even blink from surprise, and Baam made short work of him with a technique they developed together. Wave controller just fell to the ground, swatted like a fly. Baam could notice in their eyes, the fear that started to swell. But they did not falter. Safely landing on the ground, Baam turned to forth member of the group, a lizard.  
„_Banana?_" – Baam asked mockingly.  
Surprisingly a simple insult worked, as the huge lizard was visibly pissed off. „_Must be a common trait._" – he thought to himself.  
Lizard attacked violently, fast, and with control. Certainly on a commendable level. But his movements were getting slower and slower, it made the lizard turn red in fury, he didn't understand what was going on.  
Baam didn't pay much attention to the other two attackers, and avoided their attacks even easier than the lizard's.  
„_So the lizard here is strongest? Lets finish him off first._" – ended his short monologue.  
With incredible speed and precision, Baam struck the lizard's limbs, almost as if just stroking him with fingers, which he was doing. But to the lizard, those were no strokes, and soon he screamed before collapsing.  
„_I used to hate fighting._" – Baam said to the other two. „_But now I understand the need for it._"  
They were visibly afraid. Baam raised his hand in front of him, palm to his face, as if showing he'll do the same thing to them as he did to the lizard. Those two saw nothing, but Baam could see the shinsoo flowing in his hand. Sharp flow of shinsoo flowing out of his fingers toward his fingernails, strong flow of shinsoo between his fingers, flowing into his hand. It was like a machine made to mince meat, and whenever it did so, it would send out pulses of shinsoo. It was a violent technique, showing a change in Baam.  
But he lowered his hand, simply froze the other two, and knocked them out with a simple hit.  
While approaching the downed wave controller to take his trinket and learn its secret of such fast shinsoo compression, he felt a strong wave… an ominous wave, his eyes widened.  
„_It's him!_"

She felt commotion rise in the enemy camp, they must have noticed it too. But she had to ignore it. This had priority. A month into their travels together, Baam told her about FUG, and demonstrated her how their shinsoo flows, so she would knew if something was going on.  
„_This is bad, this is bad! This is so very bad!_" – Amy's face showing visible concern.

It took her an hour to meet up with Baam again.  
„_You felt it, right?_" – Amy asked.  
„_We must immediately head for the Testing Building._" – there was no hesitation or lack of resolve in his voice.  
„_It's them, right? No doubt about it?_" – her expression was worried, obviously showing concern.  
„_He is with them._" – his voice gave no room for speculation.  
„_Then even the Test Administrators won't be able to do anything, and the floor's Ruler is away! And we also can't outrun them._"  
„_There is a huge wave coming. I felt it before. If it's the same thing as last time, we have a chance.  
They might be chasing after FUG. If so, FUG will have to act quick or lose the opportunity, which leaves them open for mistakes._" – Baam gave his quick analysis of the situation at hand.  
„_Hey, Baam?_" – Amy asked, just like last night.  
„_…_" – he just looked at her.  
„_I found your group._" – she said with an honest smile.

A FUG agent was fast approaching, confrontation was unavoidable. And sure enough, a spear flew right by them, too close for comfort. It was thrown with such force, it completely demolished the trees in its way.  
„_He's way faster than us, he'll catch up very soon!_" – warned Baam.  
„Then how about we turn around? We know he's way ahead of others and alone."  
Baam nodded, as with that, they turned around. With as much speed they could achieve, they prepared to shred the FUG agent.  
He was not expecting such arrogance from a pair of climbers. That little moment of surprise was enough for him not to defend against all the attacks. Amy's fingers brushed on the target's leg, shredding his muscles. But he is still a Ranker, it would not be enough. Still, the attack came at the right time, just as he was strengthening his legs for a sudden stop, it was too much for the wound to take, and his leg muscles tore completely. This was the end for him.  
It took no time for Amy and Baam to notice this, and in the small window of opportunity, they attacked. FUG agent swung once, but his attack was countered by Amy, shattering his arm. Baam knew exactly what he wanted to do. He struck the agent's face with a Straight Ball, and without stop continuing for a Pitch Changeup, completely crushing the agent's face and what was inside of it. He felt it appropriate.  
Amy and Baam bumped fists, and continued hastily with the original plan.  
„_There won't be any fools next time they decide to attack._" – said Amy a bit disappointed.  
Baam smiled and offered his hand. „_Shall we dance?_"  
„_It would be my pleasure._" – Amy answered and took his hand, their fingers intertwined.  
Suddenly, the atmosphere around them became heavier, not like they noticed it themselves, but the leafs and branches they passed would bend down, sounds of branches cracking were heard.  
Three FUG agents were coming directly at them. As they came close enough for their faces to be seen, it was obvious they were surprised a little. Two spears were thrown, easily dodged. Density of shinsoo was high around the pair, and the movements of agents critically impaired. The agents couldn't put all their strength into their attacks, their speed was suffering.  
The pair landed behind one of the agents, and with exchanging glances, Baam let her take this one. She just pulled her fingers over the agent's neck, as if seducing him. Pulses could be felt, Amy smiled, and soon after the agent collapsed and started throwing up blood, he can't stop it, he won't be getting up.  
At the same time as Amy was dealing with the first agent, other two attacked Baam. He knew he could not counter them both, with his left hand he was holding onto Amy's, so he ducked to avoid a high kick from one of the agents, and pointed his right, free hand at the other agent. He fired a blast at him, just a dense wave of shinsoo that staggered the attacker. He gently pulled Amy's hand and she graciously spun, smoothly continuing her movement, reinforcing her leg and landing a hard kick on the agents face. She then fired another blast of dense shinsoo at the approaching agent who came out of his stagger. The agent managed to dodge the blast, but Amy was buying time anyway. Baam reached for the agent who just moments ago received a kick, grabbed him by the head, and unleashed a HwaJeopGongPaSul. Head and shoulders were gone.  
Amy had her eyes on the last agent, and while Baam was still dealing with his target, she charged her palm with shinsoo and fired a beam, burning the agent's right arm.  
Suddenly, the agent spawned a blade and decompressed it. His attack failed only because of high shinsoo density and a quick reaction from Baam, who changed the flow downwards, forcing the wing-like blade to go deep in the ground. No sooner has Amy used this chance and leaped forward, with Baam following, and grabbed the agent by the neck. She smiled devilishly, agent's eyes widened, and as he opened his mouth to scream, a pulse could be felt, followed by the sound of crushing, as she closed her fist.  
It all happened in less than twenty seconds.  
As they release from the embrace, the atmosphere returned to normal, branches released like bows.

The next twenty minutes of speeding were calm.  
„_So far so good._" – said Baam satisfied.  
„_How's that big wave of yours? Still approaching?_" – it wasn't just a simple question, they relied on that to be their saving grace.  
„_It has arrived._" – hope and trembling could be felt in his voice.  
„Then let's he…"  
Just as she was about to finish he sentence, a beam of shinsoo came from their left. Missing Baam by just a fraction of a hair. Amy was not so lucky. Her eyes widened in shock. The beam completely disintegrated her right leg. Completely thrown of balance, she spun in the air, then landing hard on the ground, hitting her right shoulder on a boulder. It didn't take long for the screams to come out.  
„_AMY!_" – Baam yelled in despair. „_NO NO NO NO! NO! Amy!_" – he screamed at her.  
He swiftly landed next to her, quickly ripping his sleeve off, binding it around what remained of her leg in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.  
She did not stop screaming.  
Baam lifted her up, strengthened all of his muscles, and started running as fast as he could. Soon, the screams turned into heavy breathing and moans, she was getting weak. Baam was aware of that.  
„_baam…_" – her voice was weak. „_let me go…_"  
„_Be quiet, I'm not letting go._" – came a quick answer.  
„_they are… after you…_" – her voice was weak.  
„_No! We're close! They're here… the big wave... it's close…_" – his voice was breaking, his vision was blurry.  
„_liar… hehe… let go… I still h… I still have a trick… up my sleeve…_" – she forced a smile on her face.  
Baam was still running, holding his tears as best as he could, but he couldn't, they kept running down his face.  
He stopped, fell to his knees, and placed her down gently. Amy raised her left hand, and wiped away the tears from his eyes. New ones appeared.  
„_Hey, Amy?_" – his voice was shaking.  
„_hmm?_"  
„_How… How does the story of two tra…velers end?_" – his voice was breaking.  
„_with… a smile…_" – Amy said quietly.  
Then she pulled herself up against him with her left arm, and held him in an embrace.  
She eased up a bit, their eyes met. Their lips met, for a short moment that lasted an eternity.  
She released her grip, sliding back down.  
„_and… a kiss…_" she said with a weak, fading smile.  
Baam looked at her, brushed her hair with his hand, planted a kiss on her forehead.  
„_With a smile._" – and a genuine smile was on his face.  
He got up, and looked at her. „_Your book._"  
Amy called for her inventory, pointing to where it is.  
Baam took it. „_I guess travelers can kill dragons now._"  
„_fool… I died…_" – she smiled faintly.  
„_So did the dragon._"  
They both laughed.  
They exchanged looks one last time, smiled, no regrets, no tears on their faces.  
He turned away, and quickly disappeared.  
Amy was holding onto all her strength to stay awake, she will not let them just pass by her.  
And so they came, she let out a small burst, enough for them to notice. They stopped, with two continuing after Baam. She knew those two signed their own deaths.  
FUG member turned in place, took out a spear, and sent it flying at Amy. With her left hand, she produced a small blast of shinsoo. It was enough to divert the trajectory of the spear to miss her heart. But it struck her hip, force pulling her and pinning her onto a tree.  
She let out a quiet scream, she will not let them have the satisfaction nor will she let Baam hear her.  
„_I see I'll have to get my hands dirty._" – FUG's voice sounded pleased.  
When she looked up, she saw the voice came from a small figure, a teenager almost. What an unfitting shape for a murderer.  
„_a child… FUG… plays with… children now?..._" her words were weak.  
But the words stuck to him, he was frustrated. „_He's dead._" – she thought to herself. She collected what she could into her left arm and raised it at him.  
„_KNOW FEAR! I WILL RIP YOUR ARM OFF!_" – FUG member yelled at her.  
„_heh…_" – her breathing was heavy. „_I have… seen… bunnies… scarier… than you…_" – she had no more strength to speak, all of it now in her raised left arm.  
It provoked a reaction. He grabbed her arm. „_I guess I really will tear…_"  
Mid-sentence she grabbed his wrist, pressed hard with the strength she was keeping, and pushed all the shinsoo she could gather through his arm. It sent him flying, his bones shattered, his veins ruptured, his heart squashed. Torrent of shinsoo destroying his body. His arm was still in her hand, hanging, the only sign he was here moments ago.  
Her vision blurs, darkens, she only sees a silhouette approaching. Glowing yellow eyes, a skull mask. Karaka.  
He asks for a spear.  
One of the people around him offers it to him like an offering to a god.  
Karaka approaches, points it at her.  
He presses the spear at her chest, where the heart is, slowly pushing it in, pinning it into a tree.  
„_There's no pain._" – is the last thought going through her head.  
And the world goes dark.

By the time Amy had died, Baam reached the center of the big wave.  
He saw faces old and new. Some faces were missing, and Baam knew why.  
He saw the alligator, yelling and pointing in his direction.  
He saw the blue hair and a calculated face under it.  
He saw a guy in a purple suit, nagging at a green lizard girl, before getting punched.  
He saw a guy with two red horns on the back of his neck, being threatened by a girl with flowing black hair and a purple pin.  
He saw the first two people who greeted him to the Tower, bickering, just like that time.  
Yellow eyes saw him. And after a short delay, she ran toward him, embraced him, held him strong.  
Yelling started.  
A man approached and put a hand on Baam's shoulder.  
„_The baby is growing._" – his red eyes burning with a murderous desire. „_It's time for some hunting._"

Events that followed soon after did not go unheard. What was only a ripple, so many years ago on the 2nd Floor, now became a huge wave that shook the Tower and its inhabitants.  
Wingtree lost some of its members due to its actions against the Slayers, members affiliated with FUG left soon after it was heard Urek himself is hunting the Slayers.  
Ten Great Families started to move, now actively seeking members of FUG.  
The root of evil is deep. FUG started to move, shadows came alive, even if Zahard was still untouchable, others were. And they soon proved it true.  
The gears have started to turn, and fires came to burn.


End file.
